


Truthfully

by TuttiFrootie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: It's perhaps the opposite of wish-fulfillment. Komaeda and Reader have a child, not without consequences.





	Truthfully

A soft rhythmic sound could be heard throughout the pale living-room, coming from nearby the couch. Komaeda entered the already open room cautiously and caught a glance that made him jump a little.

"Ah, (Y/N), you're..." He suddenly stopped and pursed his lips, trying to continue but failing. A subtle blush appeared across his cheeks as he fixed his sight on the tiny and fragile soul.

"I'm breastfeeding the baby," she said quickly while looking him in the eye.

"Ah, well... You're... good at it. Good luck, I suppose!"  
He didn't leave, despite backing halfway behind the entrance. He furrowed his brows, clearly not in his element, and continued staring down from the doorstep. 

(Y/N) smiled at his behavior and felt tempted to comment on it to tease him, but redirected her gaze towards the bundle of warmth at the chest peacefully nibbling her breast. She had just given birth two days ago and Komaeda was very much not accommodated to the child's presence. He was confused about his role and constantly wore a baffled expression, as if waiting to be splashed with cold water.

"He looks like you, don't you think?"

The young mother seemed overjoyed. She gently shifted the position of her hands so the child's wavy beige hair was in display, much to the father's embarrassment. He slowly stepped inside and took a seat on the faux leather couch, leaning towards (Y/N)'s round shoulder. She turned towards him to take a better look.

"(Y/N)...!" He smiled weakly in disbelief, sketching a smile that grew quickly, despite his resistance. Silence set in for a moment, until Komaeda ended his meditation with a breathy "He does look like me."

(Y/N) pecked his cheek quickly and resumed cradling their baby, who seemed to have fallen asleep in the meantime. "Do you want to hold him?" she said, turning to face him wholly.

"I..." Komaeda's palms suggested he opposed the idea, yet he accepted the child that had been placed in his arms anyway. Immediately, discomfort rose up on his lips and his breathing became labored. The sweet soul was pale pink and very soft. Komaeda looked tense as he admired the child's tiny hands, the size of his finger. He wanted to smile, to express his happiness, but somehow couldn't.

"(Y/N), please take him. I can't do it," he pleaded. "I'm sorry. Please."

His eyes turned emptily to the ground, then beamed at the sight of (Y/N) holding the child safely in her arms. Komaeda looked on the brink of tearing up... He was placing his palm over his chest to check his heartbeat when a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Am I going to die?" A cold sweat abruptly emerged on his hands. 'It was merely a matter of time, wasn't it? Nothing this good could last forever, that was reality. In a best case scenario, (Y/N) could move out, maybe even find some other man. Maybe...' A tinge of jealousy brought a faint frown to his lips, which he brushed off immediately.

'Maybe he was going to die one of these days, and (Y/N) could be safe. ...Or maybe his selfishness was going to kill them, the family that he had hoped so hard to attain. God...'

"Nagito, are you crying?" (Y/N) jumped, her hand reaching towards his cheek.

"It's nothing. Don't worry!" He flashed her one of his hurriedly masked smiles, though he couldn't maintain his expression for very long. Grief crumpled his face, so he hid behind the sleeve of his coat to wipe his tears away.

"Nagito," (Y/N) tried to reason, but the young man looked away in the imagined distance.  
"(Y/N), how could you do this to yourself?" He sighed."How could I have let this go on for so long?"  
He slouched to balance his weary body, hugging himself tightly. His eyes moved rapidly as he assessed the situation, his hands gripping the white clumps falling over his face.

Despite all your efforts to build a trusting relationship with him, reality made it so that you couldn't be happy. Even if you two had the power to face despair head-on, even if (Y/N) was willing to go to extreme lengths to put up with him, all that they strived for came to this. Komaeda endured his luck cycle from fairly on, but how could a child survive it? No... he couldn't. That was the truth.

Komaeda lifted himself off his knees and smiled softly at (Y/N) for one more moment, before standing up and running off with an apology.

"See you in a bit, (Y/N). No worries."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm... a little busy. Good luck," he waved swiftly and left.

(Y/N) wanted to stop him because she could tell when his words weren't genuine, but he left too quickly for her to interrupt.

She frowned faintly and carried on holding the child nestled up against her. She whispered sweetly and kissed his cheek, waiting for her husband to return.


End file.
